You Belong With Me
by Intoxic
Summary: Loki and Tony are best friends since Primary School. But at some point Loki started to develop rather stronger feelings toward his best friend. But what will happen when the said friend will discover this? Will it be end of their friendship or will it turn into a love story? AU, AH, FrostIron. High School Story.
1. Wanna be friends?

A/N: Hello,

I'm so new in this fandom, but the idea for this story got to my mind a while ago. Without further blabbing, let's get to the point.

Summary: Loki and Tony are best friends since Primary School. But at some point Loki started to develop rather stronger feelings toward his best friend. But what will happen when the said friend will discover this? Will it be end of their friendship or will it turn into a love story? AU, AH, FrostIron. High School Story.

* * *

**Chapter I **

**"Wanna be friends?"**

Loki wasn't an ordinary 17 year old boy. He didn't have a smoky hot, or any, girlfriend. He wasn't a football, or soccer, or other sport's star. He wasn't hanging around the best clubs in New York. He wasn't drinking big amounts of alcohol. He wasn't attending to parties nor he was throwing any. He didn't have many friends. No. He had only one true friend.

When he and his family moved here, he was in the grade three. His older brother Thor was in grade six. They only moved here from Finland, because his father decided to open his new corporation here, in New York. Asgard Enterprises. Loki hated the idea of moving out from Finland. He didn't know anyone in the new city, nor in the school. And he knew that kids won't play with him, since he's not really talk-active. Back home he was playing only with his older brother, sometimes if he was lucky enough his older brother made him play with his bulky friends. But since Loki was thin, and not strong enough he couldn't keep up with them. So he learned rather quickly how to entertain himself. He read a lots of books, he played around with animals on the city, mostly with his neighbor cats. He was a loner, but he preferred this way. He preferred to be alone than associate with idiots, like his brother.

So when he came to the new school in New York, he didn't try to even find any friend. But he was surprised when he found one, but in a rather unusual situation.

_It was his second month in that school. He was waiting for his brother to walk him back home, like every day. His mother made Thor waiting for Loki to finish his classes, so he would take him home. But that day Thor was having his gym longer, so Loki waited with his back by his brother's locker. He looked weird there, with all those tall kids around. And him, the small kid with black locks, green sweater and black jeans. _

"_Oh look at this, little boy got lost" some mockery boyish voice came to Loki's ears. "What's that boy, cat caught your tongue? Answer me when I ask!"_

"_I'm just waiting for my bro…brother" he stuttered, pressing his bag more to himself. The three boys in front of him were older for sure, they had to be grade six, just like Thor. Maybe even they were from his class. The little black haired boy started to look around, hoping that maybe his brother will pop out of nowhere, like he sometimes did, but this wouldn't happening. Thor was nowhere to seen. Loki was on his own. _

"_Oh, you're waiting for your brother? And who is he?"_

"_Tho…Thor Odinson…"_

"_You're Thor's brother?" a devious smile crept onto the red hair older boy's face "Well then…I think we should show Thor's little brother some affection, shouldn't we?" _

_The tree of them moved onto him, grabbed him by his shoulders, blocking his way to escape. Then they shoved him on the lockers, making his back hurt badly. Tears came up to his eyes, and he fought hardly to not let them out. _

"_Hey leave him alone!" he heard some other boyish voice. Soon the three guys moved away from him, and some brown haired boy stood in front of Loki. He couldn't be much older than Loki. Maybe year or two. _

"_Who are you boy?" the red head shouted._

"_Tony Stark. And you, leave my friend alone!" he shoved the big red haired boy, making him falling hard on the floor. The other two boys looked shocked, that some little, thin boy was able to push the big guy so much. "You leave him alone or I tell the teacher!"_

_Like on the cue some other kids started to whisper about upcoming teacher. In no time, some teacher came from around the corner and looked suspiciously at the scene in front of him. The three older boys turned on their heels and rushed away from Loki and the other boy. The said boy turned to Loki, and looked into his green eyes._

"_Are you ok?" he held up his hand to Loki. With a hesitation, the black haired boy took his hand, and with his help he got up from the floor. _

"_Yes…thank you" Loki blushed a bit. _

"_You're welcome. I'm Tony Stark, and you?"_

"_I'm Loki Odinson"_

"_Cool name" Tony smiled widely at the other boy. "What grade are you?"_

"_Third"_

"_I'm fourth" Loki smiled a little at Tony, making the said boy smile even more at him "Wanna go outside? I have gummy-bears" _

"_I'm waiting for my brother" Loki said sadly. _

"_I can wait with you" Loki nodded and the two of them sat down, with backs pressed to lockers. "Hey Lokes?"_

"_It's Loki"_

"_I like Lokes." Loki stuck his tongue out at Tony "Wanna be friends?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Awesome"_

Since that day, Tony and Loki became friends, best friends if someone wanted to name their relation. At first Loki thought that they won't survive as friends. He thought that when they go to High School, Tony will abandon him. He thought that when he got more friends that Loki will be alone again.

But that didn't happen. Tony still was, still is his best friend. Even if now, in the SHIELD High School, Tony has so many friends, he's really popular, he still befriends with Loki. He still loves him as a friend.

And Loki loves him too. Just not like a friend anymore.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	2. No one will take Tony Stark away

A/N: Hi!

Demetri: Thanks for your comment. Glad you like it so far

kokosz: Wieczysta miłość do mnie? Jak cudownie to brzmi. Oczywiście, że Loki jest cudowny. I przekonam cię choć trochę do Tony'ego. Challenge Accepted.

Guest: Cieszę się, że się podoba.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter II **

"**No one will take Tony Stark away from Loki"**

...

_Tony Stark, Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist._

_Tony Stark, young, handsome, ladies' man, ravishing._

_Tony Stark, the future owner of Stark Industries._

_Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark, the richest man in USA._

Yes, that describes Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark quite good. Everyone thought like that about Tony. And he honestly didn't mind. It's not like he wanted people to know him, the real him. No one except for his best friend Loki.

When he befriended Loki, everyone was shocked. And Tony really understood why his friends, and people in school were shocked. Tony was really outgoing, loud, fun person, always on top of everything. And Loki, he was closed to himself, loner, surrounded by books, and his dark or classic music. Total opposites. And yet, they remained together for all those years.

If Tony was to describe Loki Odinson he would say that he's a total Enigma, and Tony is his cryptologist, who can de-code him. He knew his every thought only by looking at him. He was the one who Loki confided in with his fears, with his nightmares about some black haired man. Tony swore to protect him from everyone that night, when Loki came to him with tears in eyes. In school, hell in front of other people Loki was other person. He was warily, all the time with his hateful look. Being mean to people. And trying to make everyone hate him.

But for Tony he was a total opposite. He was nice, fun, smart, always trying to make Tony happy. Supporting him in everything. Always being there for Tony in every little thing.

Especially when Tony's mom died in a car accident, when Tony was only twelve. It was the hardest time for Tony. He didn't know what to do anymore. Then Loki came and put back the pieces of Tony Stark into a one again. He made his parents to take Tony into their household for a while. He was there when Tony woke up crying and screaming when he dreamed about his mother. He was there when Tony started to change, when he started to turn off his real feelings. He was there for him when Tony fought his father.

He was the best friend Tony could ever imagine to have.

If Loki wanted to describe Tony, he would say that he's like a nut, that you need to break through the tough shell to get to the tasty inside. And it took a huge amount of strength to get to know the real Tony. The Tony that's hidden inside. But Loki managed to do it rather quickly. He understood Tony like no one else. He was like him. Smart, snarky, sincere, hurt inside. And that's how they get along so perfectly through all those years.

That's why Loki never wanted to let go of Tony. He was the only one who captured the whole Loki so easily.

…

Now they were sitting in Tony's workshop. Tony working on some new modifications to his AI called J.A.R.V.I.S. He created it a few months ago, and now tried to finish the last fixings.

"JARVIS, batteries power?"

"36% Sir"

"Need to change it soon" Tony murmured glancing his best friend, who read some book. Probably some Shakespeare. Loki was very fond of him. "Hey Lokes wanna some soda?"

"Sure"

"Dum-E. Bring two sodas from the fridge" Tony's machine, that he build once on a fair, moved to the right corner of the workshop. With a little difficulty Dum-E, managed to get two cans and brought them to Tony and Loki.

"Good boy" Loki patted the machine.

"You're spoiling him"

"He did good, he deserves some good words" Tony sighed loudly, but smiled at his friend interacting with the machine.

"When will you update Jarvis this new system?" Loki always was fascinated with everything that Tony made. He was so curious, but Tony liked that. Since Loki was smart, he could actually understand what Tony was talking about, more he was able to even pitch some ideas to his projects.

"Friday or Saturday. I still have some last fixing to do with it" Loki only nodded from the red-leather couch.

"Sir. Mr. Stark is home" Jarvis's voice with an British accent came through the room.

"Thanks J" Tony's smile went down, as he growled in the back of his throat. Tony had a difficult relationship with this father. Since he was a little boy, he tried his best to achieve his father's approval in everything. But Howard never gave him one. He never praised him, even when Tony was winning every mechanical contests, every school fair. The only one time Howard showed that he might be proud of Tony, was when MIT offered him a place. But he turned it down, since he wanted to be like every other teenager in USA.(*) He wanted to have at least a little from a normal life.

"Is that my cue to leave?" Loki asked, standing next to Tony. He was taller than him over a head.

"No. I want you to stay. I don't care what Howard will say"

Howard Stark never liked Tony's best friend. Not because he was mean to him or something. Because Loki was the model of politeness and kindness towards Howard Stark. No, he didn't like him because he was son of Odin Borson.

Loki never truly understood this old Norse tradition that was in their family. To get the last name after your father's first name.

"Anthony you're home?" they heard a stoic, firm male voice. Soon the voice was completed with a person, who came straight to the workshop. "Antho…"

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark" Loki offered him a small smile.

"Good afternoon…Loki…" there was a despise in his voice. "Anthony did Luisa prepared a dinner?"

"Don't know. Haven't been upstairs. But I already ate" he didn't even raise a gaze on his father.

"Alright." He moved to the exit, and then he turned again to two boys "Anthony, there's Stark Expo in two weeks. And I'd like you to attend it this year"

When he left them Tony exhaled loudly. His every talk with Howard was taking too much from him since his mother died.

"Tony?" Loki asked warily, placing a hand on the top of Tony's. "Tony?"

"I'm fine" he grumbled. "Anyway, wanna be my plus one to the Expo?"

"You know that my father will be presenting his projects as well. So, I bet I have to go there" Loki sighed and sat down on the chair with a loud thud "Even if I don't want to go"

"Tell you what. We go there, smile a bit for cameras and then we'll sneak out for some drinks? Sounds good?"

"I may consider it Mr. Stark" There was a playful smirk on Loki's lips "Jarvis, what time is it?"

"5:30 p.m. Mr. Odinson"

"Told you to call me Loki, Jarvis"

"I apologize Mr. Loki" answered the AI. "Sir Ms. Pepper Potts is on the line"

"I take it." soon they heard a click "Hi Pepper"

"Hi Tony" When Tony turned his back to Loki, the latter's green eyes filled with viciousness. He fisted his palms, making his knuckles white. "Hey I was thinking that we can go see some movie tomorrow?"

"Am sure, yeah"

"Great. See you tomorrow Tony"

"Yeah, see you Pepper" When the line went off Tony turned to Loki, looking at him suspicious "Everything ok Lokes?"

"Yes, everything is great"

"Seems that I have a date tomorrow"

Loki swallowed hard, putting a fake smile on his lips. He started to going through various scenarios how to stop Tony from falling for Pepper. He saw how she's looking at Tony in school. Tony was intrigued by her. But Loki didn't want that. More he was not going to let that happen.

_No one will take Tony away from him._

* * *

(*) I know that in comics was that both his parents died in a car accident, but I wanted to change it a bit, to show Tony's problems with his dad AS well as I know that Tony in comics went to MIT at age 15. But in this story I wanted to keep him in the High School.

Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	3. Helplessly in love

**A/N: Hello,**

**Demetri: Hello again, and I'm glad you still like it.**

**kokosz : Bo Loki to jest enigma. Loki będzie bardziej zaborczy od przyszłego rozdziału, kiedy będzie małe spotkanie z panną Potts. **

**Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites. **

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

"**Helplessly in love"**

Loki was standing bare-chested in front of his mirror in his bedroom. He was deciding what he should wear to look nice at the Stark Expo. It wasn't that he wanted to look nice on photos with his family, god no. If so, he never wanted to be on family's pictures. He only smiled on them because Frigga has asked him to.

"Loki?" there was some light knocking on the door, followed by a female voice "Can I come in?"

"Come in mother"

Frigga was a 42-years old woman. She married Odin when she was eighteen, back in Finland. It was a forced marriage, but she grew to love Odin soon. Especially when he gave her first son Thor. No longer later she got her other precious little boy, Loki, who meant the world for her. If she could compare her both sons, Thor was more like Odin, always straightforward, confident, powerful. And Loki, Loki was more like herself, wise, predictable, careful, acting with thinking first. But she loves her boys equally always. Never praised one more than the other.

"Which shirt shall I wear mother?" Loki asked.

"I think the green one is lovely" the older woman smiled at her growing up boy. Day by day Loki was more handsome, and it made her proud. "Is there someone who you're trying to impress? Any boy?"

Frigga was the only one in the family who Loki confided in that he likes boys, not girls. She was a bit surprised by it, but only because her suspiciousness confirmed. She wasn't mad at him, like Loki assumed her to be. No, she was happy that he was brave enough to tell her. Loki came out to her when he was barely fifteen. She had sworn her to not tell Odin, nor Thor. He wanted one day to tell them by himself. When he was sixteen he told his older brother, who was shocked at first but then he accepted his brother's preferences, or maybe it was because his girlfriend made him understand it.

"Not really…" he whispered, avoiding her look.

"Is it for Anthony?"

Frigga knew for a while that her son has feelings for his best friend. She still remembered how scared Loki was when he started to feel more for Anthony Stark. He never wanted to break their friendship just because he likes him more. And it pained Frigga. She watched her son being helplessly in love with Anthony, and she couldn't do a single thing about it. She really liked that boy, he was a great young man, very polite, wise, sensitive. She grew to love Anthony, almost like her own son, when he was spending so much time in her house.

"No…" there was a huge blush on Loki's pales cheek, that showed to Frigga that he's lying to her. Loki could lie to everyone but his mother, she always knew what he's up to. She could always see through him.

"I think it is for Anthony. I'm sure he'll love it" she teased him.

"He's not looking at me like that mother. And he never will"

"Maybe he will. One day" and she left him.

…

"Brother we must go!" Thor barged into Loki's bedroom to only find him fixing his dress shirt and black jacket. His black hair were loosely falling on his arms. "You look very nice brother, but we must go now. Father awaits by his car"

"I am going" the younger boy mused "Thor do I look good?"

"Indeed brother. Now we must go"

The ride to the Stark Expo wasn't long, so soon they parked and Odin went to prepare his presentation. Loki was searching for Tony in the crowd. Finally when he approached a familiar blue suit and brown hair, his eyes glowed, a genuine smile crept onto his lips.

Thor perfectly knew how his brother felt about Son of Stark. It wasn't really hard to guess, when Loki was longing for Anthony. Thor felt bad for his younger brother, because he located his feelings in a man that will never return the said feelings. He remembered when Loki told him in a secret that he loves Anthony more than a friend. At first Thor was truly happy for his brother, but only then Loki told him that Anthony will never return his feelings. That he is fond about ladies. Of course Thor was trying to find a fine man for his brother in school, but no one seemed to be good enough for Loki.

_I want Anthony, and him only! _ Thor heard those words whenever he mentioned some other man's name. After a few attempts of finding a mate for his beloved little brother Thor stopped, as his brother wished. But still the ache in his heart have not lessen when he watched his brother being helplessly in love with Anthony Edward Stark.

"There's Anthony" Loki almost squealed "I go and say hello"

"Mother, do you think that Loki will ever confess his heart to Anthony?" Thor looked at his mother, who held him up his arm.

"I do hope so" she looked at her little boy, hugging Anthony in far. "I hope that one day he will find his happiness with Anthony"

"But mother, what if Anthony will not return Loki's feelings?"

"Then we will be there to fix Loki's broken heart Thor. We shall never leave him alone. We shall be there for him"

"I do hope that Anthony will love Loki one day"

"Me too my dear. Me too"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I know it's short. But I wanted to only show you how Loki's family feels about him being in love with Tony and all.

The next one will be longer and we'll see more...possessive Loki in there.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	4. I'm going to get rid of you

A/N: Hi!

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"**I'm going to get rid of you"**

Loki never liked to share. Nor when he was a little boy, nor when he grew up. He always found himself mad when he had to share even a small thing with his older brother. The older he was, the more possessive he became. Especially when it came to something really important to him.

_Like Tony Stark._

Since the very beginning of their friendship, Loki wanted Tony for himself, only for himself. But he knew it would be a hard thing to do. Tony was very friendly with everyone.

_Especially with girls. _

At some point Loki stopped counting with how many girls Tony flirted, or had a thing. But he always managed to get rid of every one of them if they wanted something more than a quick laid. He was being totally mean to them, or telling some lies that Tony doesn't really liked them. He would say and do everything just to get rid of the said girl. He could lie like no one else, so no wonder that people started to call him _Silver Tongue_ or the _God of Lies_. He was really good at this. And the girls who were attracted to Tony always believed him, so it wasn't a hard thing to get rid of them. Loki knew that he needs to think about something more now, when he has a new target of his little game of getting rid.

_The target was named Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. _

He hated her since the very first day, when she started to give Anthony small, shy smiles. He sent her a murderous glare whenever she passed him and Tony. But Loki knew that now he needed to do something more than simple glares or lies. Pepper wasn't that stupid like the rest of girls. He needed a good plan, a really good plan.

"_I'm going to get rid of you Virginia. Be aware" _

…

Tony was sitting on Loki's bed, listening to his favorite AC/DC, as he observed his best friend absorbed in some book.

"So…" he started "Do you think Pepper likes me, like really likes me?"

"I suppose…" the black haired teen answered, never looking up from his book "After all Virginia had asked you on a date, hadn't she?"

"Well yeah…but Lokes…" the said boy finally looked at his friend "What does it mean? Do you think she wants me to be her…boyfriend?"

"Perhaps"

"What should I do?" the question surprised Loki, he put down his book and crossed his arms behind head "You know me, you know that I'm not good in romantic shit"

"Maybe she wants to be your another quick laid Anthony" Stark looked "That wouldn't surprise me"

"Nah, Pepper isn't like this…I mean she's all goody –shoes" Tony laid down across the bed with his head on Loki's laps, swaying his legs above the floor. "Fuck…and if she wants me to be her boyfriend? What should I do? I'm bad at this, like totally…even our date wasn't that good"

"What happened there?"

"We went to movies, for some romantic shit movie. And you know that I hate those, but she's the lady so she got to pick" Tony said "So I was all in my head like god let this movie ends soon. But the dinner was good. I mean we went for some cheeseburgers and all"

"So it was a disaster" Loki smirked.

"Nah…it wasn't that bad…" The black haired boy raised his eyebrows meaningfully at that "Fine it was a disaster. I bet she didn't have fun either"

"So I don't see a problem here, just stay away from Virginia"

"She hates when people call her like that"

"I do what I want Stark" Tony laughed at the oh-so-well known statement of his best friend.

"Besides she's hot. And maybe I like her a little"

…

It turned out that _Virginia_ liked Tony after all, liked him very much. And Anthony seemed to have similar feelings towards her. From now on, at the first week of their relationship, she soon found her way to be with Tony as much as she could, trying to separate him from his friends, more like from his best friend Loki. But Loki Odinson was smarter than her. He plotted in his mind various ways to took Tony away from her. Finally he formed a plan.

**Step one: Mark your territory. **

"Lokes, movie night at mine's tonight?" Tony whispered to Loki during their math class. It was a strange thing that Loki, challenged by Tony at age twelve to skip a class, managed to do it. So now they were both in a senior year, along with Loki's stupid brother who failed two his years and other Tony's friends.

"Sure, what do we watch?"

"It's your pick" he whispered again "Just not some Disney like last time"

"Hey I happen to like The Aristocats" Loki stuck his tongue at Tony, trying to avoid the murderous glare of their teacher. "Just you and me?"

"Just you and me"

Loki was truly happy about spending time alone with Tony. He always liked their movie nights, because at some point he could hold Tony's hand, or lay his head on Tony's laps or shoulder. Or when they watched some horror Tony would hold him in his arms. And that was the best moments for Loki Odinson.

The only thing that Loki haven't foreseen was that Virginia Potts would come to visit Tony at the same time. There wasn't a word that could describe Loki's anger when Tony invited her to see another movie with them and for a supper as well. A supper that contained pizza and shawarma.

"Loki did you know that Pepper is the best in her class in literature.? She likes Shakespeare like you" Tony tried to break the awkward silence that hung upon the table. Loki was glaring Pepper, without Tony's noticing, fake smiling to her. Pepper was doing the same, just less intimidating.

"Do you _Virginia_?, that's fantastic." he spited her name like it's some kind of dangerous poison.

"In fact yes, and please call me Pepper, Loki"

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back" Tony got up and left the living room.

"You can stop with those looks now Loki, and that mildness towards me" Pepper said when she heard the bathroom's door being closed. "I know you hate me"

"That is true"

"I know as well that you don't want me with Tony"

"Aren't you the smartest one"

"But know that Odinson" she slightly growled at Loki, sending him death glares. "Tony will be mine not yours. He'll be mine"

A devious smile crept onto Loki's, his green eyes lit up with mischief.

"Known that Virginia. You're not the first one" she looked a bit scared at him. "And I'm going to get rid of you Virginia, just like I did with other girls. Because Tony is mine"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	5. Get to know your enemy

A new one!

* * *

**Chapter V**

"**Get to know your enemy, and use it as your advantage"**

Tony was in a relationship with Pepper for two weeks already, and he was falling for her strongly. Loki was very aware of it, and every night for the past two weeks he tried to come up with the best plan to get rid of Virginia. But he knew that he needs to learn more about her to find a perfect way for it.

_Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, most likely to succeed in an industrial matter. _

Loki was staring at the photo in last year Yearbook for the past hour, trying to not burn Virginia's photo. For now he only draw on her face a devil's horns and stupid mustache.

"Bitch" he muttered under his nose, holding himself strongly from ripping her face out of the book.

"Brother again you are speaking to yourself?" Thor was standing in the doorway, smiling at his little brother. He slowly got closer to his brother and looked at the yearbook in Loki's hands "Brother what is the meaning of this?"

"Do you not see you oaf?" he spat "I am creating an art"

"I see here something different brother" Loki rolled his eyes "Are you not that much fond of lady Potts? She is very kind"

"That whore took something what is mine Thor" he gritted through his teeth, granting a soft stroke on his hair from his brother.

"Son of Stark seems to like lady Potts"

"He shall like me not her!" Loki folded his arms on the chest, leaning his forehead on his brother shoulder "He should like me"

"I do know how you feel about him, but maybe it is time to find another man that you can give your heart away" Thor said mildly "Of course not before I accept him courting you brother"

"Thor…" Loki started after a small silence "What would you do if you had an enemy that you despise? That is on your way to achieve something very important?"

"I shall eliminate my enemy with every way I can"

"And what would be your first step?" Thor didn't see Loki's smirk, when his long raven hair fell on his face.

"I shall learn everything what I can about the enemy"

And that's how Loki activated the second step of his plan.

**Step two: Get to know your enemy**

"So tell me brother, what do you know about…lady Potts?"

"Lady Potts is a very wise young woman, the best among her classmates…" Thor started explaining. Loki's brother was lovely but too stupid and naïve sometimes. And Loki couldn't stop himself from taking an advantage of his older brother too many times.

The next day Loki avoided Tony and Pepper on the lunch and hurried to physics laboratory to eat lunch with his other friend Bruce. From all Tony's gang of friends, beside Tony, Bruce Banner was his favorite person.

"Hello Bruce"

"Hi Loki. And where's Tony?"

"Eating with her…"Loki spited that with a venom. Bruce was the first one of Tony's gang, and for now the only one beside Thor, who knew about Loki's feelings towards Tony. But he swore to Loki to keep his mouth shut.

"Then feel welcome to eat with me" Loki smiled at Bruce shoving him a tray with his favorite French fries and an apple juice. "Ok, what's the deal, you rarely brings me food so what's going on?"

"Tell me everything you know about…_Virginia_"

"Oh so this is what it's about?" the look in Loki's green eyes was telling Bruce that he's serious about it "What are you planning Loki? What do you want to do?"

"I just want to get to know her better"

"To get rid of her? I know that you were doing it with other girls that took interest in Tony, but don't…"

"Just aid me Bruce! Tell me what you know about that whore!"

"Fine…but if something…don't involve me with your plan ok?" the black haired boy nodded "And if Tony will find out that I helped you…"

"He won't Bruce"

"Fine. So Pepper…the word goes that she was hooking up with Happy Hogan last year and that she had or still has hots for James Rhodes"

"Tony's friend?" Bruce only smiled "That's interesting. What more?"

"Natasha said that she even had a quick thing with Tony's worst enemy Justin Hammer. I mean I didn't know about it, Nat discovered that" Loki had a thoughtful look on his face, as he tried to consider all that he knows about Pepper for now "But you can believe Nat, she's like a fricking assassin and a spy in one slim body"

"So maybe I should talk with Romanov about Virginia?"

"You know that they don't really like you. They tolerate you because you're Tony's bf"

"You're probably right" When the bell rang, Loki threw his empty box from juice and smiled at Bruce "Thank you for your aid Bruce"

On the English class Loki sat down next to Natasha, making her looking at him confused. The red head girl wasn't very fond of Odinson, but she liked him when he could put Tony in his place only by one look. She as the girl and a smart nosy person had a feeling that something more is going on between them, but only one-sided. She knew that Tony even if he's genius, he's so oblivious to Loki's looks, and actions towards him. She pitied Loki because of his not-returned love, but she also had the same feelings, towards her friend. Feelings that could never be returned. She loved Steve Rogers, but he didn't see a world over Peggy.

"What's up Loki?" she whispered "Got bored of Stark?"

"I'm not going to lie" she raised her eyebrow at him in a disbelief "For once. I need information from you Natasha"

"About?"

"_Virginia Potts_"

"Ah, miss goody-goody, the new love of your sidekick" Loki glared Natasha, but he held himself from vicious comments, he needed information "What do you want to know about her?"

"Everything that may be useful for me. I know already of her…fancying over Hogan, Rhodes and Hammer. What do you know more?"

"Let's see…she wants to be perfect in everything. She wants to work in Stark Industries…"

In that very moment a vicious, almost devil's smirk crept onto Loki's lips. Slowly a plan for a next step formed in his mind.

"Hey, mister Mischief whatever you plotting in your head…be aware that when Tony will find out…"

"I am not plotting anything my dear. I just want to know more about my best friend's…girlfriend." Natasha didn't believe in it at all, but she didn't have any prove of Loki's malicious plots. "Who knows maybe I even befriend her, since she's with Tony"

At the night in home, Loki took out his precious diary and wrote down everything what he had learned lately about his worst enemy. Looking at the paper with information he started to formed things that he'll start spreading around from tomorrow.

"_I'm going to win Virginia. Tony won't be yours for long"_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

From the next one, Loki will be getting with his plan on. Poor Pepper, Loki won't back down that easily.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	6. The name Silver Tongue means something

Hi! Here's the new one.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

"**The name Silver Tongue means something"**

Loki, with a devilish smile stepped into the school on this fine morning. Today was a great day since the morning. He haven't seen his father at all, he was praised by his mother for bringing another good grade unless like Thor. His brother was actually helpful for him. And there was Tony, looking absolutely hot this morning.

"Hey there Lokes!" the said boy shouted through the hallways "How was your weekend? Sorry that I wasn't home, dad wanted me to go with him to LA for boring stuff…"

"It was fine. Mom and I went for some shopping" Tony eyed Loki from head to toe, nodding in approval.

"Like the new shirt" he poked at the front of Loki's new black with green headphones printed on front. "You look really good"

Loki blushed at the comment, like always when Tony was talking to him like that.

"Thank you Anthony"

"Tony!" a girlish, squeaky voice came to Loki's ears, making him growl silently. Pepper was running to Tony and him, and Loki wanted nothing more but grab Tony's hand and run away with him in a opposite direction. She lunched herself at Tony and they kissed slowly. Loki felt his breakfast in his throat at that sight.

"Hi Pepper"

"Hello _Virginia_" Loki mused with as most viciousness as he could muster from himself at the morning.

"Loki" she faked smiled at him and intertwined her hand with Tony's. "Tony do we still are up for the date later?"

"Sure, we can establish details at the lunch?"

_Lunch? Loki thought. Loki and Tony spends usually lunches together, he did not want Virginia with them. _

"Great, I'll see you later!" she pecked his lips and rushed from the hallway.

"Isn't she hot Lokes?" Tony looked up at his best friend.

"Yes, she is _hot_"

Morning classes went really fast and soon there was a lunch time. Loki not wanting to sit with Pepper, decided to eat lunch alone. However he haven't foreseen that two girls from his class decided to join him today. What more those two were the biggest gossip girls in the entire school.

"Why so glum Loki? Where's your loverboy?" the blonde one asked, as she sipped her apple juice. The murderous look in Loki's eyes pointed at '_Avengers_' table, like they liked to call themselves, told her everything. She looked over there and then she smirked at the black haired boy "Ah, I see he ditched you for the red-head wonder. Poor boy"

"But she seems to like Stark" the brown haired girl said, looking at them as well.

In that very moment Loki decided to get on with the next part of the plan.

**Step three: Spread some gossips.**

"Please" he started in a bit annoyed, yet playful tone "She's with him only because she wants the job in Stark Industries"

Both girls looked in a disbelief at Loki, but they nodded at him nevertheless.

"Well I heard that Pepper wants to work with Tony's father…but…" So Loki went more into his plan.

"Come on and how's better way to get into the Industry than through the bed?" The blonde girl agreed with him "And you know fooling around with Howard's only son may help her"

"You are so right" they exclaimed both

"Who would have thought that little miss Potts is so sneaky"

And the word spread around in a fast way. At the fifth period the whole school was gossiping about Virginia. Loki couldn't be more satisfying with himself.

'_I heard that she's sleeping with Tony to get a place in Stark Industries'_

'_I heard that she even tried to sleep with Tony's dad but he refused'_ Well this was something that people in school came by themselves, but Loki wasn't try to fix it at any way.

'_They say that she's doing that with some workers at Stark Industries as well' _

'_I thought that she's a good girl…but she pulled a stunt like that. Who would have thought?'_

'_you know she's a golddigger' _

"You son of a bitch!" he heard a very familiar, girlish voice.

"Ah Virginia! How nice to see you!" the smirk on his face was truly devilish.

"I know it's you! You fucking…You told those lies!" her face was red from an anger "I hate you!"

"I told you that I won't let you be with Tony. It's only a beginning Virginia" he hissed at her, his green eyes darkened with viciousness "Only a beginning"

"You're crazy!"

"Maybe, but Tony is mine and my only!"

"He won't ever be with you" she got closer to him and whispered to his ear "Remember Loki one thing. You may go and spread lies about me, you can continue your little sick plan…"

"It'…" he started but she interrupted him.

"But remember that two can play this game. Be aware Loki"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ah, so the war began. Wonder who's gonna win the precious prize?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	7. Why would you do it?

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

"**Why would you do it?"**

Loki wasn't the type who got scared easily, so he didn't bother about Virginia's words at all. What she could do to scare him off anyway? Tell Tony that he spread lies? Tony would always believe him. It's been like that for years. Tony always believed Loki, in everything.

_So why would it have to be now otherwise? _

All of them, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Bruce and Steve were sitting around the table in cafeteria. Loki smugly, with a grin on his face moved to them and sat down next to his brother.

"Hello everyone" his tone was too cheerful.

"Hello brother!" the rest of them smiled awkwardly at him. "We should celebrate! My brother would have a fest with us today!"

"Oh dear…Thor please stop talking like that" Loki rolled his eyes and looked around, trying to locate his friend "Where is Anthony?"

"Stark is off with Pepper…apparently they needed to discuss something important" Steve said. "Something about those rumors"

"I heard them dude" Clint interrupted "Damn, I'd never thought that Pep is with Tony only to work in Stark Industries"

"She's not" Bruce voice cut in "That's just rumors…I think."

"I wonder who made them up" When Steve said that Natasha gave a quick meaningful look to Loki. The latter tried to ignore it. "Guess we'll find out soon"

Everyone looked at the direction that Steve was looking. Tony was walking towards them with clearly pissed off face. Loki swallowed hard, trying to act all natural.

"Hi Ton…" Bruce started but he cut it out when Tony looked at him with murderous eyes. Then he looked at Loki, straight into his emerald eyes.

"We need to talk" before Loki had a chance to say anything, Tony grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria, making everyone confused.

Tony Stark was having an inner battle with his heart and mind. When he heard those horrible rumors about Pepper, he didn't want to believe. He didn't want to believe that she's with him only because she wanted a job in his father's company.

"Ouch! Tony!" Loki hissed when Stark gripped his wrist too strongly. The said boy loosened the grip, but never let go of his friend.

When they were alone, behind the corner, Tony pushed Loki on the wall, making the latter jump from the harshness.

"What in the Norns name Anthony?!"

"Tell me she lied! Tell me you haven't done it!"

"Do what?!" Loki massaged his abused wrist.

"That you haven't spread those awful things about Pepper around the school" he looked straight into Loki's eyes, trying to find a trace of something, yet he didn't know what to look for. He knew that his friend is a talented liar, but he believed with his whole heart that Loki would never lie to him.

"I haven't" the stoic face of Loki Odinson could fool anyone.

"Pepper told me that it was you…but…you wouldn't do it right? You wouldn't do anything like that to me?" Tony's brown eyes were glassy at this point, when he was standing in front of his best friend.

"No. I didn't do it. You know me Anthony… I'd never do it" he caressed Tony's cheek slowly in a lovingly way. "You are my best friend…I'd never…"

"Stop with those lies" a girlish voice struck him, making Loki taking away his hand from Tony's cheek. Pepper stood next to Tony and looked with a maliciousness at Loki. "I know that you told to girls from your class, the biggest gossip girls that I'm with Tony to get the job in his dad's industry"

"What are you talking about Virginia? I did not do such a thing" Pepper intertwined her hand with Tony's making Loki glare her.

"I have people to confirm that Loki. They will all tell that you were trying to get rid of me. Starting with Natasha, Bruce…"

"What?!" Tony finally spoke "Loki would never…tell her Loki!" the desperation in Tony's voice was huge. He couldn't believe in his girlfriend words. Loki would never "Loki!"

"Oh fine! I told that you are with Tony to get the job! But the rest…that's not my thing dear Virginia"

"Why would you do it?"

"I know why" Pepper pointed out "Are you gonna tell him or me, Loki dear?"

"Anthony…" he's voice now was mild, and as sweet as it could "I just…I just didn't want to lose you as my friend…I thought that if you'll be with Virginia…that you will abandon me… And I can't stand to be without you…You are my only friend here. My best friend. And I don't want to lose you Anthony"

"Idiot" Tony took Loki in his arms, squeezing tightly "Just because I'm with Pepper that doesn't mean that I'll abandon you. You're still my best friend and I love you"

"I love you too Tony" Loki smirked viciously at Pepper, who was almost red from an anger.

She tried to break them apart, but Loki knew better. Him and Anthony are stronger and they won't be apart because of some girl. Loki would never let that be.

Though Loki didn't know that Pepper is quite smart herself, and that she had a few cards in her sleeve. She just waited for a perfect opportunity to get on with her own plan.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	8. When your world crumbles down

A/N: Hi!

YAY for me cause I've managed to write something for this fandom that has almost 3000 words.

Panda: Oh, she has a biggest AS in her sleeve, something that Loki's afraid the most.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

**WARNING: some offending words, so please don't hate me for them. But they fitted in to the plot. **

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

"**When your world crumbles down…"**

_(it does in everything)_

"_I hate you!" Loki screamed in his rage, standing in the middle of the hallway of his home._

"_Honey let's talk" Frigga tried to say calmly, wanting to stop tears that streaked her cheeks "Let's talk like a family…"_

"_What family?!" Loki's green eyes darkened with hurt "You are not my family!"_

_With that he ran out of the house into a cold, January night. _

Earlier that day:

After a whole afternoon spent with Tony, Loki was almost in heaven. His best friend decided to split his time between his girlfriend and his best friend, so none of them felt abandoned. Of course what Tony hadn't know, was that neither Loki nor Pepper liked the new solution. Each of them wanted Anthony only for themselves. And each of them tried to come up with a the best solution to achieve this. But for now, neither of them succeed. Which was very frustrating, especially for Loki, who was truly in love with Tony.

Nevertheless, Loki learned how to appreciate the small things, like holding hands during movie nights, kisses on cheeks in goodbyes at night. And finally…sometimes they slept in one bed, clothes on and all, but still, for Loki it was almost as if his dreams come true.

Loki, with a grin on his face, entered his home on the late afternoon. After he hung his coat he wanted to go upstairs, straight to his room, but his father had none of that.

"Where were you, you worthless prick?" And there it goes.

Lately, Loki hasn't had a good relationship with his father. To be honest he never had, since his father saw only Thor and his _glory._ No matter what Loki has done, he could never be better than his _golden brother._ Not in the eyes of his father. But Loki tried, he tried so hard. He participated in many competitions, won the first places, brought home many awards. But nothing of this seemed to please Odin Borson.

"I asked you a question!" Odin's tone was harsh as always, it didn't even surprised Loki. He would soon get yelled over something that he probably even hasn't done. Like always.

"I was studying with Anthony" Loki came to the living room, where his father sat and read some papers from work.

"With that Stark kid?" The teenager nodded "I think I told you that he's a bad influence at you, didn't I?"

"He's my friend father" Loki tried to be as calm as he could "And he's helping me with study, so I could get better grades" he made a small pause "So you could be proud of me, father"

"Proud of you?" Odin laughed "You're worthless, how come I could be ever proud of you?"

"No matter what I do, I never compete Thor in your eyes, is it not true father?"

"I shall be proud of my son, and only him"

"But I am your son as well!" Loki protested "I am your son as well!"

"No, you are not!" For a brief moment Loki thought that he misheard his father. But then Odin spoke again "You are old enough to learn the truth about your birth"

"Th…the truth…" his voice stuttered.

"We…me and Frigga took you when you were still an infant…barely six months. Your birthmother died when she delivered you, and your father, Laufey, never wanted you. He abandoned you. We took you so Thor could have a sibling, someone to rise with him" Odin spoke with no emotions "You were adopted"

_You were adopted_…_you were adopted…you were adopted…adopted…adopted…adopted…_

Those words were running through the boy's mind, making his eyes letting go the tears that built up a while ago.

_You were adopted._

_Loki was adopted._

**In that very second his whole world crumbled down. **

His life turned out to be a lie.

Was he even…could he still call himself the Odinson?

So who was he now? Loki…what? _Loki Laufeyson_? Was that the name of his true father?

_Who was he now?_

"Hello" the sweet voice of his _mother…_of Frigga, came to his ears. "Boys? Dear?..."

When she saw Loki, barely holding himself up, with tears streaking down his face, she immediately ran up to him, wanting nothing more to comfort her child. And, gods, she was shocked and hurt when her own son jumped away from her.

"Loki my darling…what happened, are you hurt?" her voice was filled with nothing more than motherly love. "Husband" she turned to Odin "What happened to our son?"

"Not a thing. Loki at last learned the true of his birth"

If there was something that Frigga ever feared of it was this day. The day when her little boy would learn the truth. Back a few years ago, she wanted to tell Loki the truth, especially when he confessed his heart to her. But then her husband told her that it won't be wise. That Loki would feel hate towards them. But that was before Loki started to change, not in a way Odin approved. This was all before their family started to grow apart.

_And now came the day, the day of the final fall apart. The day when their family will crumble down. _

"My baby…" she tried to grab Loki's hand in hers, but he was having none of that.

"Is it true?"

"Loki…"

"Am I not your son?!" his voice was shaky from all emotions that engulfed his body "TELL ME!"

"It is true that we adopted you Loki, when you still were a babe" Frigga started to explain with sadness written all over her face "But that does not mean that we love you any less than your brother. You are our son. And we are your family"

"How could you lie to me?! Wh…why? Why did you lie to me?!" at those words, Thor came inside home with confuse in his eyes.

"Mother, father what is happ…"

"Loki, my son…please…" Frigga pleaded, coming closer to Loki, when he was going backwards, as far away as he could from her.

"I hate you!" Loki screamed in his rage, standing in the middle of the hallway of his home.

"Honey let's talk" Frigga tried to say calmly, wanting to stop tears that streaked her cheeks "Let's talk like a family…"

"What family?!" Loki's green eyes darkened with hurt "You are not my family!"

With that he ran out of the house into a cold, January night.

Frigga stood dead in her trucks, as Loki ran away, leaving the door wide opened. She embraced herself, before she turned to look with hurt in eyes on her husband.

"If anything happens to my little boy, you shall meet my anger Odin" she took her coat from a hanger and put it on "Thor aid me in finding your brother"

"Mother what had happened?" the still clueless boy asked "Why did my brother run away in an anger?"

"My son…" she grabbed his hand. "We do not have much time to explain. Your brother was adopted, and now he learned about it"

"Adopted?"

"But that does not mean he is any less your brother" Frigga stated, as she tugged Thor outside "Now we must find him, before he will do something to himself"

Thor and Frigga were searching around the neighborhood for an hour, before they contacted Tony.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said.

"Anthony, this is Frigga, Loki's mother" the woman said, walking through the local park "Is Loki in your house?"

"No Ma'am. Is something wrong?" there was indeed worry in the boy's voice, that Frigga could sense through phone.

"Loki…he ran away…we…there was an argument in our home…and Loki ran away full of anger" she wiped tears from her cheek "I thought that he went to you…"

"I'm gonna find him Ma'am. We'll be in touch" with that he hung up.

Frigga only could hope that Anthony will find Loki, and that he will bring her little son back to her.

'_Where are you Lokes? Your mom is worried, so am I? Call me back'_

'_Come on Reindeer Games, call me. Or at least text me that you're ok.'_

'_Lo-kitty for fuck sake, I'm freezing my ass off as I look for you. Even my balls are freezing off. Where are you?'_

'_Loki please…I'm worried. Please call me now'_

'_If you don't want to talk to me now, than at least go to my place. Jarvis will let you in to the workshop through the garage. Please Lokes. I need to know that you're ok'_

Tony stopped count how many voice or text messages he left at Loki's phone, since Frigga called him. He was freaking out when he drove through entire Loki's neighborhood, his neighborhood, the school area, every coffee shop that Loki is so fancied in, every place that they visited together, every place in the entire city that Loki ever told him about. But none success on it.

Loki Odinson was nowhere to be found.

"Jarvis, has Loki showed up home?" he spoke through his telephone, that was connected with his AI.

"No Sir. Mr. Loki hasn't showed up yet. Nor in the nearest area. I took the liberty of checking all security cameras in the neighborhood" the British voice said.

"Keep checking J. and keep me updated"

"Of course Sir"

"Come on Rudolph, where are you?" Tony murmured when he passed the bookstore. And then he caught a glimpse of something black, and trembling in the alley.

Immediately he stopped his red corvette, that he took from his father garage, and jumped out of the car. If anything, he should be afraid, you never know what you could meet in a dark alley, but in that moment Tony Stark didn't give a damn over it. He had a feeling that Loki might be there. He practically ran towards the alley, praying to the god to find Loki there.

_And his prayers were listened. _

There, in the dark alley, on the cold ground covered by snow, sat Loki with knees brought up to his chest, arms around his knees, shaking with cold or tears, Tony couldn't decide.

"Lokes?" the said boy raised his head, revealing to Tony red eyes and almost blue lips from cold. "Thank goodness, Lokes…" he crouched in front of him, throwing his arms around the slim boy. Tony pressed his lips to Loki's hair covered with snow and ice. "I've got you Lokes, I've got you"

The other boy hadn't said a word, when Tony lifted him from the ground and carried bridal style to the car.

"Jeez, Lokes you're like a frosty now" Tony took of his coat and covered his friend with it, then he turned on maximum the heating in a car. As he drove back to his place, he called to Frigga "Ma'am, it's Tony. I've found Loki. I'm taking him to my place for a night. Don't worry I'll take care of him"

"Thank you Anthony. Take care of my little boy"

"I will. Good night Ma'am"

When Tony entered his house with Loki in his arms, he went straight to his bedroom. Loki had his frozen nose buried between Tony's neck and shoulder.

For the entire night Tony wondered what was the argument in Loki's home about. But he knew that he can't persuade his friend to say. Loki would tell him in his time. And for now he needed to take care of him.

Once in his bedroom, he took off Loki's cold and wet clothes, leaving him only in underwear. Then he covered him in three blankets, to provide him some heat, before he run him a hot bath. When some color was back on Loki's cheeks and lips, Tony dragged him to the bathroom, where he prepared a bath for him.

"Come on I've seen you naked before Lokes" he said when he took off the blankets, initiating for Loki to get into the tub. But not wanting his best friend to freak out, he turned around to give him a bit of privacy. When he heard a hiss from his friend's mouth telling him that he stepped into the hot water, he turned around to sit on the edge of tub.

"I don't need a babysitter Anthony"

"What if I want to look?" there was the blush on Loki's cheek, that Tony found really adorable. "Ok Snow Flake, I'm gonna prepare you some clothes and order some food, kay? Pizza?"

"I'm not…"

"Pizza is then" he went out of the bathroom.

When Loki entered Tony's bedroom, already in Tony's clothes, he made his way straight to the bed. No longer after Tony came in with deliciously smelling Pizza in his hands, and one of his robots behind him with two mugs with juice. After they ate, they laid in Tony's bed. Loki in Tony's arms, when the latter stroked his long hair.

"So what happened?" Stark asked "Of course you can tell me if you want…I mean…"

"I'm adopted" Loki whispered. "My fath…Odin told me today"

Tony didn't said anything on it, because what he could say? _That he's sorry? That it doesn't mean anything? That his mother loves him anyway? That even if he's adopted that he has his family? That they are still his family? _

So he kept his mouth shut, and let his friend let out his anger, he comforted him in the best way he could. He was there for him when Loki needed him.

'_You still have me. I'll be always with you'_ he whispered to sleeping Loki.

Eventually Loki stayed with Tony in his house for two weeks. In this time Tony was in every second with Loki. Always by his side. Holding him in his arms, when Loki cried at night. He even declined dates with Pepper, so he could be with Loki.

Finally Loki felt a bit better, he made up with his mother. He still haven't forgive her entirely, but he talked to her again. But he hadn't spoken with Odin since the night, he tried to avoid him as much as he could. His brother…after all Thor never knew the truth like himself, so it was easier to be with him or to still think about him as a family.

And Loki thought that he's life got back on a good track again, but he was so wrong.

One day he came to the school and he was hearing all whispers around himself, but he decided to ignore them as always. The more hours passed and it was close to the lunch break, and Loki was eager for it, since he hadn't seen Tony on morning classes. He had some doctor appointment at the morning, so he said that he return on lunch. Loki was moving to his locker, but what he saw on it, shocked him in whole.

'_Loki Odinson is a fag'_

'_Gay'_

'_Pussy'_

'_Queer' _

All that written in a red paint, across his locker. He didn't know for how long he stared at this, but it lasted till he heard some laughs behind his back.

"What's up fag boy?" Some boys, from a grade eleven came closer to him. Loki instinctually started to going backwards. He never was good in fights, not like his big brother. And those guys were as bulky as Thor. There was no way he could defeat them. "Going somewhere Pussy?"

"I…" at that he ran in the opposite direction, straight to the nearest bathroom. He knew that people in school treated really badly homosexual people. And there under every mirror on the wall he saw one sentence written in a black sharpie.

'_Loki Odinson is a fag, who loves to suck dicks'_

He knew, he perfectly knew who did it all. After he wiped his tears away from his cheeks, he moved his way to the cafeteria.

There he saw **her **with her arm threw around Tony's hips, as she whispered something to him. Tony was turned back to Loki.

"Loki isn't gay" Tony said firmly. Loki stopped at that in the middle of the cafeteria. As soon as he did it, most of people around started to whisper and here and there screamed 'gay'.

"Sure he is" Pepper said, as she looked at Loki with a smirk on her face. "And more he's in love with you"

"What?!" At that Tony turned around and his brown eyes crossed with Loki's green ones.

"Loki is so in love with you Tony…that he tried to separate us" Pepper continued "But he can't understand that You will _never_ love him in that way."

If Loki was to describe the day that his heart stops for a second, this was the day. The day that his best friend finds out that he's in love with him.

When Loki crossed his gaze with Tony, he discovered that the brown eyes of this best friend are filled with disgust as Tony said. "You're in love with me?!"

After that Loki let the single tear fall down, as he turned on his heel and ran out of the school. Never looking behind himself. All he wanted now is to hide and never look in Tony's eyes again.

_Tony hated him._

_His whole world crumbled down._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ah, so Pepper finally moved with her plan. She told in the school and to Tony the biggest secret of Loki.

Poor Loki.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	9. How could I not see it?

A/N: Hello, how are you?

Hope you will like the way I described how Tony feels about it, at least for now.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Enjoy the new one

* * *

**Chapter IX**

"**How could I not see it?"**

Tony Stark, the supposed to be genius, stood now in the middle of the cafeteria like a fool. A total idiot.

His mind still played a frightened vision of his best friend as his girlfriend said those words.

_Loki is so in love with you Tony_

_Loki is in love with Tony._

_**IN LOVE**_

He didn't know what to do or more what to think about it. It just struck him like a lightening. And for the first time in his life, Tony Stark didn't know what to do.

At first, his instincts told him to run after Loki. But what he would tell him?

So he just stood there with mouth opened and wide shocked eyes.

"I shall go after my brother" Thor said, and Jane got up with him immediately. Both they went outside to look for Loki.

"So Tony is Loki your little whore? You like banging guys?" someone said above his ears. "So that's why you're so close with him…he is your little fag boy"

The rest of the line was cut out when Tony launched himself over the bigger guy. His fist made a close contact with the other's jaw.

"What the hell man!"

"Don't you ever call him like that!" Tony wanted to punch him again, but he was brutally drew away from the other guy. Steve and Bruce were holding him still, blocking his way to that boy who offended his best friend.

"But it's true! He's fag…" Tony tried to move away from his friends to show the other boy his place, but curse Steve and his super-strength.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You're crazy"

"Tony calm down" Bruce tried to talk into Tony's conscious. "Calm down, it's over. Come on let's take a seat"

Heavily breathing, Tony finally managed to take a sit. He run his hands through the short hair of his.

And his mind was having one simple thought.

_What will happen now?_

Tony started to think about the latest news very hardly. Was that true? It has to be, Loki's eyes were terrified when Pepper revealed it to Tony.

_How could he not see it? _

_How could he be so oblivious?_

"Wow that was something" Pepper smirked, placing her hand on Tony's upper arm.

"You know what Pepper?" Natasha started "Loki may be a liar, sometimes even a dick…but what you've done…was way bigger. It was his biggest secret…"

"You knew?!" Tony blurted out. The red haired girl only nodded. "Who else knew?" Stark moved his gaze all over his friends at the table. "You all knew? Was I the only one that was left in the dark?"

"You know what Stark" Clint looked at him meaningfully "For someone who claims to be a genius you're pretty dumb. I think that at least half of the school…or at least people that are around you saw that Loki has goo-goo eyes for you for a while. I mean that boy is like lovesick puppy around you Tony"

"No, he's…" This time all his friends had the same expression on their faces '_Are-you-serious?'_ "How could I not see it?"

"It does no matter" Prompted Pepper "The matter is that he no longer would try to take you away from me" At that Tony only shrugged his arms.

He still needed to know more about it. He wasn't really good at the love department. But he didn't want to lose his best friend. Loki was too important to him.

"So Tony? Some movie tonight?" Pepper pressed her lips to his cheek, while he still was absorbed by thoughts "And then maybe we could go on a party or something…"

"Yeah…yeah…"

"Then I'll see you later. Bye" when she finally left him, Tony looked at his friends.

"But why Loki didn't tell me that he…_loves me_?"

"You're the genius here" Clint took Natasha's hand in his and along with Steve and Peggy they went out of the cafeteria, leaving Tony and Bruce behind.

"I suggest you talk with Loki about it" Bruce squeezed his upper arm "If you don't want to lose him , now he's gonna probably avoiding you…and…yeah…talk with him"

_Bruce was 100 % right._ Loki Odinson avoided Tony at all ways. Not only he didn't come to school for three days, with a stupid and fake excuse that he's _sick. _But as well he didn't pick any call from Tony, nor he didn't text him back. To add more, he didn't let him inside his home too. And Tony started to even think how to climb and come through the window to Loki's room. Unfortunately Loki had his window closed, so that was out of the way. He even tried to bribe Thor with pop-tarts to let him somehow inside their home. But Thor was a good older brother, and followed his younger brother's wish.

After two weeks of not talking, avoiding, and rarely seeing each other, Tony started to simply _miss_ Loki. He missed his voice, the way the called him _**Anthony**_ or **Stark** when he was pissed off at Tony. He missed messing with him by calling him _Reindeer Games_ or _Rudolph_, just to remind him the Christmas party four years ago, where Frigga put Reindeer horns on Loki's head. Oh, Tony laughed his ass off for two hours, and then for three hours he was apologizing to Loki.

_He just missed having him close._

The way he made him laugh with some confused questions. The way he would talk to him or calming him down after another argument with Howard. The way he blushed whenever Tony complimented him.

_Damn…He missed Loki. Missed him so much._

_And it was about time to end with the silent treatment. _

Before Tony knocked on the front door, he made sure that Odin wasn't in home. That old man despised him, and Tony didn't really have a tiny idea why. But he was smart enough to figure it out that it has something connected with his father.

After maybe two minutes, finally the door was opened. At first Frigga looked shocked, but then she smiled.

"Hello Anthony"

"Hi Mrs. Frigga" he offered her a warm smile "I came to see Loki"

"But he doesn't want to see anyone…" her once kind smiled dropped down. Nevertheless, she stepped away to let Tony in. "I just don't want to hear him cry again, if I hear anything from his bedroom I shall interfere Anthony"

"Oh, don't worry. I just want to talk with Loki" With that Tony made his way upstairs straight to his best friend bedroom. He took a deep breath before he raised his hand to knock. But then a thought struck him that if Loki would know it's him before opening the door, he won't let him in. So he had no choice but barge inside.

But boy, he didn't think that he'll witness such a hurtful sight.

Loki was laying on his bed, curled up, pressing to his chest _Fenrir_ – the stuffed big wolf, that Tony once bought him for birthday when they were still kids. Tears slowly streaked his face.

"Lokes…"

"What are you doing here?!" the other boy wiped his tears and jumped out of the bed. "Get out!"

"No! We need to talk!"

"So you could tell me how much you hate me?! How much you're disgust with me?! That you don't want to be my friend anymore?! That you…" Tony wanted Loki to shut up, but the boy didn't seemed to. So Tony did the first thing that came to his mind.

_Tony Stark crushed his lips over Loki's. _

As weird as it sounded for Tony, he actually liked the taste and feel of Loki's lips on his own. They were soft, surprisingly soft. Not too big and full, but they were really great. And if Tony was honest with himself he liked that kiss, especially when Loki kissed him back.

"Wow…If I'd knew that it only takes a kiss to shut you up. I'd done that ages ago" Tony said, as they pulled away. Loki stood with opened mouth and couldn't stop gaping Tony.

"I…you…" the green eyed boy stuttered.

"What happened with that silver tongue of yours? For once you don't know what to say?" Loki couldn't get a simple word from his shocked self, so he only nodded "Good. Then maybe you won't interrupt me…for once. Let's sit down."

Loki followed Tony's movements and sat down on his bed. he picked his wolf from the bed and clutched it strongly to his chest, being afraid of Tony's words.

_What if Tony doesn't want to know him anymore?_

_What if it's the end of them? _

"At first…" Stark started "Why the hell didn't you tell me you're gay?! I'm your best friend. Don't you trust me?!"

"I was afraid" Tony didn't seem to hear it, so Loki repeated himself, this time louder "I was afraid that you'll be disgust with me"

"You're idiot! I don't care if you like girls, boys or both. Damn Lokes, I don't care about something like that." Tony clasped his hand with Loki's one "Idiot"

"Sorry…"

"And then…I'm sorry for Pepper…she shouldn't do such a thing. It was your secret."

"She just got her revenge for what I said lately in school" Tony smirked at that.

"You really wanted separate me from her?" At that Loki's pale cheeks burned with red. "I must admit that…it's impressive…so…wait…so the other girls…those rumors about girls that I had a thing with…it was you?"

"Yes…" Loki didn't know if he can be more embarrassed than he was in this moment.

"Interesting…didn't know that you can be that jealous of me…I'm flattered Lo-kitty" Tony truly was impressive. No one ever tried so hard to win him, if that he could call it. But still, he didn't know what to think about it.

"Don't you hate me?" Loki's voice got him out of his thoughts "Now…that you know that I…"

"That you're in love with me?" Loki lowered his head almost like in a shame. Tony sighed loudly and placed a hand under Loki's chin rising his head, so he could look straight into Tony's eyes "I don't hate you. If anything, I should be proud that you located your feelings in me. That I'm the man you love. And this really flatters me Loki, but…"

"You don't have to say anything" Loki turned his head away from his friend "I will force myself to stop. I promise you that I won't make you uncomfortable with that or something…"

"Could you shut up for a second?" Tony clasped a hand over Loki's lips, that he kissed not so long ago. "It flatters me, but I don't know what to think about it yet. It surprised me, even if somewhere deep down I think I felt that you're feeling something towards me. Lokes you are my best friend, and I love you, but I need some time…time to figure out my feelings about it, ok?" Loki nodded "So please stop avoiding me, because I can't stand it. I can't… I don't want to lose you. You're too important to me"

"So you don't hate me?"

"How could I ever hate you Rudolph? You're my best friend" in one swift moment, Loki threw himself at Tony's with a grin on his face. And Tony's heart skipped a bit when he saw that genuine beautiful smile.

_When he squeezed Loki in his arms, he felt some strange warmness in his body that he haven't felt before. _

"So we're good Princess? You won't give me silent treatment again?" Loki only nodded not stopping smiling "Good, because I missed you. So movie night at mine's tomorrow?"

"But I'm picking the movie"

"Sure as long as it's not too girly" the taller boy stuck his tongue out on his friend, as he walked him downstairs.

"Stark I may be gay but I'm not a girl"

"Whatever floats your boat Lokester" after he zipped his red jacket, he opened the door. "Bye Mrs. Frigga!"

"Goodbye Anthony!"

"So Lokes, see you tomorrow in school?" the said boy nodded eagerly. Looking at Loki like that, all smiling, happy, with that sparkles in his emerald eyes, Tony felt once again this warmness in his body. Before he went outside he decided to confirm his thoughts, whether he feels something towards Loki, or not.

And that he did.

Once again he pressed his lips towards his best friend's in a short, quick kiss.

And indeed, Tony's heart skipped a bit once again.

_Maybe after all he feels something towards Loki?_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

See...Loki and Tony are still best friends. And from now on, we'll be seeing how their relation is growing and if Tony will ever love Loki the way the latter does.

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	10. The heart of Tony Stark

A/N: Here's another one from Tony's POV.

Enjoy the new one!

* * *

**Chapter X**

"**The heart of Tony Stark"**

Tony Stark was a brilliant genius, his IQ was beyond normal, and yet, right now he felt like a total idiot. For the past two weeks, he tried to figure himself out. And that wasn't an easy job to do. He thought for days about what Loki feels towards him and what he feels for Loki. But still he wasn't sure of himself. He wasn't sure of his heart.

Loki made him smile, laugh, like no one else. That's for sure. He was really important for Tony too.

But then there was Pepper, who liked him too. And he liked her as well. She could make him smile too, maybe not so often like Loki did, but still. And she was important for Tony too.

Sometimes Tony wondered if it's possible to have feelings for two people at the same time. Because that's how he felt right now.

He still remembered how he kissed Loki, and how his heart skipped a bit then. He still remembered that warmness when he held Loki in his arms.

But then when he kissed Pepper, he felt something similar.

And he couldn't choose.

Because no matter which one of them he'll choose, the other will be hurt. And that wasn't what Tony wanted. He cared for both of them.

…

"Hey" Bruce came to Tony's workshop at the evening "Jarvis let me in"

"Hey Brucie. What's up?"

"Came to see you. We've barely see you at school Tony. What's going on?" Banner sat down on the leather chair that stood before the desk. Tony was still under his car working on something. "Tony?"

"Nothing is going on, Brucie" too bad that Tony couldn't see a meaningful look of Bruce Banner at that moment.

"Mr. Banner, Sir seems to have problems with his heart" Jarvis spoke in his British voice.

"Thanks J" Tony mumbled from under the car, before he crawled off from there. "You can't keep your mouth shut?"

"You programmed me like that, Sir"

"With your heart?" Bruce decided to pop his question "I'm sure that it's not a medical problem"

"You are very right Mr. Banner" Jarvis once again spoke.

"Jarvis, mute" Tony sat down on the couch taking a soda from small refrigerator "I need to re-program him"

"What's going on Tony? Is this about the thing with Loki? I thought that everything is good between you two now"

"It is…I guess" Bruce moved to sit beside his friend, to take a better look on him. "It's just…I don't know…I've never been good in this love things…but I'm confused since I kissed him two weeks ago…"

"Wait a minute…You kissed Loki?" Tony only nodded "When?"

"When I went to talk to him…you know it was kind of heat of the moment…you know he was screaming how I'm gonna hate him now that I know he's in love with me, so I kissed him to make him shut up" this was something that Bruce didn't expect to hear. "And then after we made up, and I was leaving his place I kissed him again…but Bruce…what should I do now?"

"You know I'm no good at this stuff either. Maybe you should talk with Tasha, she's a girl"

"So she could tease me till the rest of my life?" Bruce smiled a bit "No thank you. And you're good at this. After all you do have a thing with Betty"

"I don't have a thing with her. I'm afraid to ask her out" Tony patted his friend shoulder.

"If you want I can ask her out for you. I'm good at asking people out"

"No! She'll hate me forever." Tony shrugged his shoulders and finished his soda "Anyway. This isn't about me. But about you. So, how did you feel when you kissed Loki?"

"Good, surprisingly good. It wasn't you know a kiss with tongues and all, it was a quick kiss, but it felt good"

"So you like him" Bruce deducted, smiling at his friend.

"Maybe, I don't know"

"And Pepper?"

"I like her too" he lowered his voice.

For a while Bruce was all quiet, and Tony wanted so badly to know his thoughts. He sincerely hoped that his friend would help him figure it out. Normally he'd go and talk to Loki, Loki would know what to do, as always. But in this case he couldn't do it. He had to rely on his other friends. And Tony thought that Bruce will be the only one who can actually help him.

"What should I do Bruce?"

"I know that whoever you choose, one of them would be pissed off and hurt" Tony knew this, he needed a real advice. "I think you should have a heart to heart with yourself"

"Huh?"

"Think about how Loki makes you feel, how Pepper makes you feel. And maybe try to talk to them or something? Think how you're feeling around them." Bruce made a small pause "And maybe then you'd know to who your heart belongs"

So for the next few days Tony thought really hard about his feelings. He decided that he can't see nor Pepper nor Loki for a while. At least until he figure it out this. He spent hours thinking and thinking about everything what he did with Loki. About everything he did with Pepper. About every single thing that Loki made him smile about. About things that Pepper joked around him.

And the more he thought about it, the more confused he was.

_Finally he decided to trust his heart._

He invited both Loki and Pepper to his home, to resolve this finally.

Loki and Pepper were glaring each other, not really bothering to hide it from Tony. They sat on the opposite edges of the couch in the workshop, a place that Tony could be himself. Stark was standing before them, looking from him to her. He had to admit, they both were really beautiful in their own way. And they both made him feel special.

"Tony what is the meaning of this?" Pepper inquired.

"I asked you to come here to talk" he took three deep breaths, before he spoke again "I'm gonna get straight to the point. I don't know what to feel right now. You" he turned to Loki "You love me, you're my best friend. And I like you too, not only as a friend"

_Tony never saw Loki smiling so widely at him, as in that very moment. _

"And you" this time his eyes were set on Pepper "You like me too, and I like you as well"

"So we've stated the obvious" Loki mused under his nose.

"Right. So I like you both and…"

"I'm not going to have a threesome with Loki" Pepper interrupted brutally. "No way!"

"I would never touch you, even if Anthony would beg me" he snickered back.

"No. There won't be a threesome…" though it could be a solution…no, Tony shook his head at this thought. "I think that I need to be alone for a while to figure it out, but before we'll part our ways I want to check something"

At that both, Loki and Pepper looked confused at Tony, as he came closer to the couch. He stood in front of Loki, before he leaned down capturing his lips with his own. He heard Pepper gasped at that, but for now he could care less about it. This time Loki's shock was shorter and soon he hungrily kissed Tony back, placing a hand on his neck. Loki wanted to make the kiss longer, but Tony pulled back, leaving the black haired boy all flushed.

Then Tony moved to still shocked Pepper, and he kissed her as well.

"I need some time to think about it all, ok? Please don't be mad" He said to them, before they left his home.

At the night, when Tony was laying in his bed, thinking about events from earlier, he smiled to himself.

_Because the heart of Tony Stark beat faster during only one kiss._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So, how do you think? During which kiss Tony's heart beat faster?

Who he will choose after all?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	11. Is something wrong with Loki?

A/N: Hi!

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are truly amazing.

This one is shorter than previous, but I promise that the next one will be way longer.

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Chapter XI**

"**Is something wrong with Loki?" **

Since the very first kiss with Tony, Loki couldn't stop smiling. It was like he felt immediately happier whenever he thought about certain brown eyed boy. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Tony kissing him. Hell, he even still felt the taste of his best friend on his lips.

"You're strangely joyful brother" Thor said standing in the door frame of Loki's bedroom, while the latter was humming to one of songs from the radio. "Did something happen?"

"Can't a boy be happy without a reason, dear brother?" the grin didn't leave his face since the morning.

"Of course he can. But I do have a feeling that something happened" Loki just smiled more at Thor, before he kissed his cheek and passed him. "He gone mad"

"Good morning dearest mother" Loki kissed Frigga on her cheek, before he took a seat at the table "Good morning father"

Both Frigga and Odin looked shocked and confused at Loki. Barely a few days before he exclaimed that he hates Odin, and now he address him as _'father'_. And more, he was smiling to both of them, genuine smile.

"Loki dear, are you feeling well?" Frigga placed a hand over Loki's forehead to check if the said boy doesn't go down with anything. But Loki felt as healthy as always.

"I'm feeling well mother. Those eggs tastes wonderful" he shoved the fork with eggs back to his mouth and hummed with satisfy.

Both Frigga and Odin couldn't stop blinking at Loki who had a smile on his lips for entire time. It was strange. Usually Loki skipped family breakfast, he avoided talking to his parents. And he never smiled at Odin. Something was not right here.

Finally Thor joined his family at the kitchen, still looking at his younger brother with a confuse painted in his blue eyes. Loki wasn't acting like himself.

_Something for sure was not right here. _

"Is everything alright?" Frigga took her chance to find out what is going on with her boy again.

"Everything is more than alright mother. Thank you for this wonderful fest" He stood up and kissed his mother's cheek again, bowed his head to his father and smiled at his brother "Have a good day!"

And with that he left the house leaving his family in awestruck.

"Did something happened to Loki?" Odin spoke for the first time "Thor what is happening with him?"

"I do not know the matter of Loki's unusual behavior father"

The whole family wondered about the matter of Loki's behavior, but none of them was close to discover it.

…

At the night Loki was laying in his bed with a laptop on his laps, looking at the pictures of him and Tony from their childhood, school. He was seeing Tony in school now, yes, but Tony asked for some time for himself. To _figure his feelings out._ And this was something that Loki was able to give him, even if deep down in his heart it pained that he couldn't be with his best friend now.

_At least Virginia wasn't near Anthony as well. _

Loki hoped, hoped that every god that's up there, will be on his side and Tony will choose him. Not her.

He couldn't survive if Tony would choose _Virginia_ over him.

_He loved Anthony too much to let him go._

"Loki dear, can I come inside" the voice of his mother came after three soft knocks on his wooden door.

"Come in mother" Frigga slowly entered the bedroom of her son, finding him staring at the laptop on his laps. He raised his green eyes on her and smiled "Is something wrong mother?"

"This is why I am here son. Is something wrong with you?" she sat down at the edge of his unmade bed. "Loki you are acting like not yourself, did something happen?"

"No. Is being happy now a crime?" She shook his head at him.

"It's not a crime, but we were…I was wondering what is the reason of your joyful state?" the older woman made a small pause "Did you meet someone? Did you meet some boy?"

"Are you asking me if I have a boyfriend mother?" a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. Loki always blushed whenever he spoke about his love life. "Then no…not yet"

"Yet?" she seemed to catch the most important part "So, there is someone that you are interested in"

"Mother…my feelings has not changed since three years. I'm still in love with Anthony"

"Oh dear…"

"He kissed me mother" to say that she was surprised was an understatement. Frigga was truly shocked at this revelation. Maybe her boy could finally be happy.

"Is that why you're so happy?" when Loki confirmed she beamed at her boy "So is he your mate now?"

"We are not dating…not yet… But he kissed me. Three times"

Never in her life Frigga saw Loki giggling with happiness, a light were painted in his green eyes. And her heart was singing with joy at this sight.

"It was wonderful mom…"

"Tell me all about it honey"

More laughs and giggles escaped Loki's mouth this night, when he was so eager describing the latest days to his mother. And she couldn't be more happier when she looked at her little boy all cheerful and in love.

"He said that he needs time" the black haired boy added "But I give it to him, as much as he need"

"That was very wise of you my son" she kissed the top of his head, when he had laid under covers "I'm sure that if Antony loves you, he will choose you"

"I do hope so mother. Goodnight"

"Goodnight my dear"

* * *

It took a while for Tony to make up his mind and be sure, as much as he could be sure, of his feelings. After all Bruce's advice was perfect. He had to have a heart to heart with himself. And dear lord it was hard. But finally he knew.

_He knew who he loves more._

_He knew with who he want to be._

_He knew to who his heart belongs to._

_He knew whom he belongs with._

Now he just had to find the perfect opportunity to reveal the news to the said person.

And he found the perfect opportunity, when through the school radio came a girly voice.

_Masquerade ball for Seniors_

_January 30__th__ at 7 p.m. _

_Tickets to buy in the School Council's office._

_Costumes are required along with masks._

_At the midnight, the big revelation of who is who._

_Remember, we're choosing the king and queen._

_Peace out!_

After buying two tickets to the ball, Tony wrote down a note. After that he slid the note and ticket to the locker of the person, and giggled. He couldn't wait for it.

The ball will be in one week.

_And then…everything will change._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So, in the next one we finally will find out who Tony chose after all. Isn't it great?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


	12. You belong with me

**A/N: I think I kept you in a suspense for long enough, right?**

**So now, the last one and you can see who chose Tony after all.**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorite the story. It was a great pleasure to write it for you, especially that it was my first story for this fandom. (At least first multi-chapters story). Who knows maybe I'll come back to the fandom again with some longer story than one shots. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

"**You belong with me"**

"Welcome to the Masquerade ball! On the greatest night of your life. Have fun!"

_Indeed, have fun, that is something that Tony Stark has on his agenda for tonight. _

The gym of SHIELD high school was turned into a really pretty place tonight. From the ceiling hung white and baby blue straps of satin, connected with walls. It looked like a big flower made with material. In the middle of it hung a bunch of silver balloons. On the straps hung lampions made from colorful paper. The round tables were moved to the corner, leaving the middle of the room empty for dances. Tables were covered with white and blue tablecloths, on alternateness. Every table was set for six people. DJ-section was prepared as well, even though he wasn't here yet. He was late, and Director Fury was getting impatient. For now the music was played from someone's Ipod. Really awful music. And Tony really consideried hacking into the school radio system and playing some old good AC/DC. And he'd do it, if he wouldn't be so nervous about this night.

_He was waiting for his date to show up. _

Nerves were eating him alive, and if he'd admit to himself this was the first time. Never before he was nervous about some date. Never. And here, his stomach was twisting on the thought that the said date may not show up. After all, Tony took his time to make his mind about it.

_Get a grip on yourself Tony, and relax. Your date will show up_. He was telling himself.

"Hey Tony" Bruce patted his shoulder. His friend looked really nice in his black suit and violet shirt. He hold his black mask in his hand. Next to him, holding him up under his arm, was a great looking black haired girl, dressed in a purple long, dress "This is Betty, Betty please meet my friend Tony"

"Tony, I've heard a lot about you"

"Me too. It's nice to meet you finally Betty. Brucie can't shut up about you" Point for Tony for making blush and embarrassing his friend.

"I hope he says good things then"

"Only the greatest" That's when his eye caught a certain strawberry blonde haired girl.

Damn, Pepper Potts looked really good in her blue satin dress. Her hair loosely falls onto her naked shoulders. A pearls necklace decorated her pale neck. A slightly make up emphasized her naturally beauty. She wore black high heels, that made her really tall. Her lips were covered with red lipstick that invited to kiss.

Moving his gaze to the enter Tony saw Loki coming in with his brother and his girlfriend Jane. And boy, Loki looked wonderful tonight. His slim body covered by fitting, tight suit. A white dress shirt. Green tie to match his eyes. His long hair gelled to the back. Truly hot and amazing.

None of them seemed to see Tony, as they went to their tables. Loki with Jane, Thor, Fandral, Sif and Darcy. Pepper with Steve, Bucky, Peggy, Natasha and Clint. Tony moved to the table where Bruce and Betty sat already with one of Betty's friend.

"I thought that you'll be sitting with your date Tony" Bruce looked at him puzzled.

"Oh I will, later. Don't worry Brucie-bear. I won't bother you for long. I just want to make it perfect"

"Mhm…so which one of them is your date? Or maybe you picked someone else?"

"You'll see later. Oh there's Happy. Gotta go. Don't suck your mouths too much lovebirds!"

Tony grabbed Happy's arm and dragged him to a spare table.

"And?" Tony smirked when he saw how good his friend looked tonight. Especially in the blue dress shirt. "Where…"

"There" he pointed at the direction where his friend's date was "Go and be your charming self"

"What about you?"

"Give me some time"

The dancing started finally, as the DJ made to the gym. Now he played some jumpy songs, so the dance floor filled with the bouncing teenagers. Tony looked over the clock, who showed that it's close to the midnight.

He took out his cell phone and send a text.

'_Meet me in ten on the dance floor'_

"Jarvis you're on?" he said to his phone.

"Always Sir"

"Hack into the DJ-station and play number 3 and 4 from _Tony-gets-lucky-tonight_ in five minutes"

"Sir" a bit concerned voice of Jarvis asked "Wouldn't it be better if you'd go and ask the DJ to play it for you?"

"J. I'm not good at asking. Besides. We're good at hacking, right? You and Me together Jarv"

"As you wish Sir"

When the familiar sounds of _"Love is a song"_ came through the speakers Tony moved himself to his date. DJ was confused as hell, when he couldn't change a song. Some people were whistling and cringing their noses at the song. But for Tony it was perfect for this. The face of his date was more puzzled than ever. And when he tapped on the shoulder the confusedness turned into a small smile.

"For real? A song from Bambi?"

"Oh come on Reindeer Games, it suits the occasion" Loki rolled his eyes on him "Can I have this dance?"

"You can Anthony" they started to move slowly to the beat of the music. Never stopped looking into another's eyes. Loki's were filled with sparkles, that certainly didn't come from the punch. Nah they were from what Loki felt towards Tony. "Everyone is staring at us Anthony"

"Let them. They're just jealous that you're dancing with the hottest guy at school"

"You're so full of yourself Tony Stark"

"But that's why you love me Snow White"

"You're right" the music changed to the _"So this is love"._ Loki laughed into the crook of Tony's neck, as they danced pressed to each other. "Oh by Nine, now I feel like a Disney Princess"

"I shall be your Prince Charming then" Tony spun Loki, even if the latter was the taller one. Then he leaned him down, and stole a quick peck from his lips.

"Hopefully my fairytale won't end at midnight" Loki said as he looked at the clock, who announced loudly midnight.

"I assure you, it won't. You don't have to run home and lose your shoe. We can skip this part" the smirk of Tony Stark was truly Loki's undoing.

And just then, the lights in lampions were on. The whole ceiling were covered now with colorful lights from the lampions that shadowed at everyone on the dance floor. Tony had to admit that the way they mirrored in Loki's green eyes was marvelous. He sneaked his hand onto the taller boy pale neck and drew him closer to himself. Only to connect his lips with his own in a sweet, long, passionate kiss.

_Once again, the heart of Tony Stark beat faster. _

Their lips moved in a sync, savoring the taste of one another. And if Tony was honest with himself. This kiss was one of the best thing that happened to him.

"Now that's how our first kiss should look like Bambi" he said when they pulled away. Loki brought his fingers to lips, to assure himself that it happened for real. "Did you like it?"

Not trusting his voice now, which was overwhelmed by emotions, he simply nodded.

"That's good. More will come in time"

"So you're…choosing…me?"

"Yes. I was…I think I was blind for a while…it was you, always you. You stood by me, for all those years, you are the one who is always there for me when I need. You are the one who I trust with all my heart, my life. You are the one who makes me laugh, cry…ok…not that I cry or something…"

"Of course not" Loki interrupted him with a playful smile.

"Right. Yeah…you're the one who makes me happy in my fucked up life. And I think…no I'm rather sure that you're the one that I love for a long time, I just couldn't realize it before"

"So you want to be with me? For real? Not only as a friend" this uncertainty in Loki's voice was truly adorable, and made Tony's heart flutter.

"Yes Lokes. I wanna be with you. I want to call you my boyfriend"

"Oh my dear god…" small tears of happiness ran down Loki's cheek. "I love you Anthony"

"I love you too Loki" This time it was Loki who crushed his lips over Tony's, squeezing him tight in his arms, never letting go. He still thought that it may be only a dream and that in seconds he'll wake up from it. But when they pulled away, Tony still was here. After he pinched himself in an arm, granting a loud laugh from Tony, the said boy still was in his place, right before Loki.

"So this isn't a dream?"

"Nope Lokes. It's you and me, together" Tony laced his hand with Loki _"You belong with me Loki. And I belong with you"_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


End file.
